


Episode VII- Untitled

by Emoslytherin04



Series: The Rise of the New Era [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Simping for Ben the whole fic, Sorry im new to the fandom, also jun is what i want to be when i grow up, just beware, this is probably really bad, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rise of the New Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110188





	1. Author's note- Please Read before going forth, my lovely emos!

Hi Everyone! I know I know, I’ve been gone  _ forever _ !

I’m so sorry about that! A lot of things have gone down in my life since starting this account last year. Here are some updates on how things have been!

Now I’m (hopefully) going to have a consistent uploading schedule. 

I have actually (believe it or not) finished the Escapism Series for now (check it out here!) 

but like maximum ride, there may be sequels later on ;p so keep your eyes out, fanders! 

Over my nearly 3-month long hiatus, I started watching star wars, and like the emo I am, have fallen in love with Kylo ren

I do, however, refuse to watch the last movie until at least 5 chapters are completed of this book.

I refuse to simply because I am absolutely terrified that my baby Ben Solo is going to die.

That being said

Please don’t tell me 

  1. A) what happens in the next movie, because I _don’t_ want to know
  2. B) whether or not kylo dies



**_I D O N T W A N T T O K N O W_ **

Thank you

Now what i want you to tell me:

1- Errors to the storyline that have been revealed prior to episode IX that I missed and/or got wrong

2- Grammatical errors. Direct citation (i.e Chapter nine paragraph 2: you misspelled exclamation in the 3rd sentence, or Chapter nine, during the argument between Poe and Finn you misspelled the word motivator) would be nice, but if you just tell me the scene and the error I should be okay

3- any other CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I stopped using other sites because they were toxic. I don’t wish to do the same here. I love AO3 so much, and I don’t think you guys will do me any bad :)

Also, because I want to keep you on this page forever obviously.

4) Talk to me about Ben.

And here is the last don’t I kept separate for a reason 

Please. 

For all things good

Do  _ not _ try to talk to me about the good qualities of Rey.

This is a peaceful zone and I will throw hands if you talk about that womp rat.

Got me?

She can go get eaten by a sarlacc.

I dislike her so much it’s not even funny.

I mean she has her good points but I just… i don't appreciate her.

But please, comment pictures of sweet Grogu.

He babey.

Love you, Emos!

-T!

P.S if you couldn’t tell, i hate rey and therefore removed her entirely from the storyline. She might get a cameo but if she does, she’ll be dead.

That’s all.

P.P.S here is the timeline:

0 ABY: The Battle of Yavin (duh)

5 ABY: End of empire. Luke starts training young jedi (doesn't make sense about this change at first but it will ;P)

8 ABY: Ben is born (Luke and Leia are both 27)

12 ABY: Jun is born

13 ABY: _The Gift (related to this storyline and unrelated to the original movies. it'_ _ll make sense later)_

15 ABY Ben starts training at 7

25 ABY The Jedi Academy Massacre, courtesy of 17 yr old Mr Ben Solo Jun is 13 and unaware

29 ABY: The events of this novel! Enjoy my bad story!


	2. Part I- A New Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker has vanished. The seemingly peaceful First Order has chosen this time as prime to come into power. While they are still majorly unknown, there are plans to change that soon. At the helm of this organization is Supreme leader Snoke, aided by his faithful apprentice, the mysterious Kylo ren, and his loyal General Hux.  
> The Resistance stands against this, now under the control of General Leia Organa, but are reaching the end of their rope. Their allies throughout the galaxy are limited and they are running out of supplies. General Leia has sent her best pilot on a mission to the desert planet of Jakku to retrieve a map that she hopes will lead them to her missing brother.  
> Meanwhile, Snoke has sent his apprentice on a mission to investigate a possibly untrained and therefore corruptable powerful force user on the mid-rim planet Naboo in hopes of increasing the First Order’s Strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Nice to see you stuck around after seeing the edits I made to the storyline. This is new to me, star wars that is, and this may be unfaithful. I will gladly take advice but please don't be nerf herders about it.   
> Thank you <3

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Anne, who has been very helpful in the process of planning out Jun's boring and wonderously wonderful backstory!

Love you anne (of green gables)

* * *

The afternoon was dry and sunny on the lush planet of Naboo. As the suns rose in the sky, the marketplace became abuzz with activity. Gungans and Nabians alike filled the streets as the pleasant hum of life arose. While regarded by those who knew the lore well as the homeland of Luke Skywalker's mother, many locals simply called it home. Years had passed since Queen Amidala had gone into hiding from her husband, and a new Queen had come into rule. 

Her name was Ambrosia Kelosai, and she had taken a different route than the one of Queen (and eventually senator) Amidala in hopes of shaking the dark history of the Monarch Padmé. She had also become quite attached to the citizens, and had made it a personal mission to interact with them often. She went on many outings, not unlike the one she was on today, and spent some of the day in the marketplace, protected by a group of guards. Among her personal guards was the young but fierce Officer Jun. Known by the name Jun and nothing else, she was only 17 but was strong in battle and even stronger in a crisis. 

As Queen Kelosai walked along the streets, talking with her subjects, occasionally buying wares, and often buying the love of her people, Officer Jun felt a wave of worry pass over her.

“My queen,” she whispered quietly and Kelosai turned to look at her. The Queen finished her conversation and stepped towards the guard, whom she trusted with her life.

“What ails you, Officer?” Her blue eyes looked concerned. 

“Something is wrong, My Queen, I can sense something dark and bad. I do not like it at all, and I recommend you return to your quarters until we can ratify this claim,” The fellow guards became tense. The last time Jun had had a bad feeling, there had been an attempt on the Queen's life. Luckily, she had been protected and they knew Jun was not to be taken lightly. 

“Tell the citizens I am not well, Jun, will this affect them?”

“No, my queen, I can feel it will pass through them, but not touch them.” Kelosai began to hurry back to the castle, but Jun hung behind. her pulse quickened and she felt something- or someone tug towards her from the outskirts of town. Someone was here, filled with a power she didn't know was possible. It lured her towards them, but she kept her composure and turned to follow Kelosai’s entourage. 

  
  
  


Kylo stood at the ramp, pulling his robes around him. He knew this mission time was limited but crucial. His ascension to the place of Lord Vader would not be complete without an Amidala by his side- he was sure of it. Snoke had only approved this mission because he believed the Queen was strong in the force. Snoke had been feeling the force culminating for some time on Naboo, but he thought it had just been the disturbance of war on a nearby planet. Now, snoke had sent his most trustworthy apprentice, and his only, to investigate. Kylo Ren made sure his lightsaber was at the ready. He stepped off onto the cobbled walkways of the port and his breath caught for a moment. He could feel raw power, strong and intense pulling him towards the capital. It made his pulse race and a small smile spread across his face.

“Oh, that will do nicely,” He turned to the few stormtroopers manning the ship, “Prepare the shackles, I’ll make this quick,” 

“Yes sir,” the door closed and Kylo turned towards the castle, robes swaying lightly in the wind.

Jun stood outside Kelosai’s quarters, hand tight around her blaster. Her sword hung at her side, all but forgotten, and her pulse began to escalate.

“He’s here,” she muttered into her com link and then the hallway filled with tension. She’d always been sensitive to emotions, to life forces in general, so she could feel the tension rising from the floor below, where the castle entrance was. It felt like a muscle being extended, and then: something new came into her metaphorical crosshairs. Sure enough it was the darkness, but somehow all contained in one being. It was a he, she felt it, and suddenly she could feel his intentions were not to kill, but to- she was puzzled- talk?

“We have sights on an individual in what appears to be First Order(?) Robes. Permission to fire?”

“Permission denied, reluctantly,” Commander Snipe said as Jun whispered to her that the figure was here for negotiations of some kind, “Allow him to the throne room, search him for explosives before you do so,”

“He has none,” Jun whispered, “I can feel it,”

“Disregard my previous statement. Lead him to the throne room and prep a droid for tea,”

“Copy that,” 

“What are you doing?” Snipe turned to Jun, “The first order is  _ evil _ !” Jun pursed her lips, agitated already. Snipe had never liked her, that much was true, and Jun knew snipe would throw her under the bantha as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

“Following my instincts, it’s got me this far,” she replied curtly, hand moving to her sword. The guards escorted Kelosai to the throne room where a young man stood, dressed in all black robes, waiting. Jun felt herself drawn to him, and while he was handsome, it was not his looks. It was the aura of strength, of power. It was rare to see such confidence in a man as young as he- let alone it be valid. Jun, however, knew his confidence was merely from his power. She knew not how she was aware of this, but she was.

“Her Majesty, Queen Kelosai.” Jun watched with apprehension as he nodded to the queen.

“Good Afternoon, Your Majesty,” he spoke, voice strong and smooth, “I have come here on the behalf of supreme leader Snoke,”

“And your name is?”

“Kylo ren, your majesty,” He bowed slightly, “The Supreme Leader has sent me here to simply request your alliance, and to test your ability with the Force,”

“Pardon me?” Kelosai looked startled, “isn’t the force but a power for the jedi?”

“Permission to speak, Your majesty?” Jun asked before she could stop herself

“Permission Granted, Officer Jun,”

“The Force- according to the Jedi religion- is a magnetic shield generated by the power of all living things. To say the jedi are the only ones who can use it would be, with all due respect of course, incorrect,” Jun felt all eyes on her and she fought a rising blush, “The jedi are simply those who have trained in the art of manipulating it to their will,”

“Ah,” Kelosai began, a small smile painted upon her lips, “But I have never shown special abilities of any kind,” she tilted her head slightly to the side, “not that there’s anything wrong with that of course.”

“As users of the force,” Kylo began and a ball of worry began to form in the pit of Jun’s stomach, “The Supreme leader and I have sensed a build in the force, centered around this planet. Has anyone you know of exhibited particularly unexplainable behaviour? Seeing the future perhaps?” Jun was sure he knew of her abilities. It scared her. Kelosai moved to shake her head but Snipe, seeing an opportunity to get rid of the young, cocky officer once and for all, spoke.

“If I may, your highness, doesn’t Officer Jun exhibit qualities like that? She did foresee this young man coming to visit you,” Kylo turned to look at her, and Jun’s heart dropped.

“Well- yes,” Kelosai began, “but I don’t see how my si- uh My guard could be of any use to them,”

“She’s your sister,” Kylo said after a moment, “I feel it,” he seemed to want to smile, “would you be willing to let your sister accompany me to meet with the Supreme Leader? She would receive the best of training in her usage of the force,”

“Well, I think that maybe it would be unwise for me to leave the queen’s guard,” Jun said uneasily.

“We would be fine! You should go!” Commander Snipe said, trying not to smile. Jun’s eyes locked with Kylo’s and she saw a glimpse of something, of a resolve. He  _ would _ be taking royalty with him, even if he had to kill everyone in the room to do it. She couldn't say how she knew this, but she was sure of it nonetheless.

“I’ll go.” Jun said and her sister turned to look at her, face practically asking  _ What are you doing? _ “If he knows about my powers- or uh- my ability to use the force, I should go. This might prove beneficial later,”

“Well I guess that settles it then,” Kelosai said with fake confidence, “We will form an alliance and my sister will go to train with you,”

“Wonderful,” Kylo turned to look at her and she felt mixed emotions, “I will leave at sundown. Pack only the necessities, the rest will be provided for you on the main base,”

“I will send a droid to pack your things, Jun, please, show our-“ Kelosai paused, “uh guest around the city,”

“Yes your Majesty,” Jun bowed, “Please allow me a moment to put on less,” she gestured to her armour. “Formal attire,”

“Of course,” Was all Kylo said and Jun ducked out of the throne room, followed shortly by her sister.

“What  _ are _ you DOING, Jun?” She asked incredulously.

“I’m saving you, Amy! He was going to take one of us whether we wanted to go or not, so I offered myself!” Jun looked at her younger sister, hands balled into fists.

“Stop trying to be a martyr!”

“I’m not!”

“Really? Because it sure as hell seems like it!” Kelosai threw her hands up, “If mom were here-”

“Moms  _ not _ here, okay? And I don’t want to hear about what she would want me to do in this situation because I  _ don’t _ care! I will not allow you to endure the same crap that great aunt Padme dealt with, and that’s final!” Jun turned and walked away.

“Jun? Jun!” She didn’t respond to her sister’s cries. She entered her quarters where a droid, a protocol droid of some sort, was packing her things. She stepped into the restroom and changed into a tunic and some leggings, sliding her belt, equipped with her sword and blaster, back on. She stepped out and nodded to the droid, who waved.

“Make sure to pack my armour,” she handed the silver-plated droid her armour and it nodded robotically.

“As you wish, Master Jun,” the droid stated, turning back to her bag. She cracked her neck and walked to the entrance of the palace, where Kylo Ren stood, looking over the marketplace. The two began to walk through the city, garnering stares from people of every kind.

“Your city has grown prosperous since the joining of the two cultures,” He said calmly, hands clasped behind his back.

“It has been many years since then,” she said and looked up at him.

“How do you understand them?” He asked, “the gungans.”

“They have made an effort to speak our language, it is only fair we make an effort to understand them.” 

“You are the eldest, correct?”

“Yes, I am,”

“Then why don't you rule?”

“Honestly?” Jun rarely, if ever, got an opportunity to speak freely about her passions.

“I’d enjoy an honest answer,” Kylo could feel the joy building in her and he was genuinely curious.

“It’s boring. After they switched back to a Monarchy, people began to find peace in the stability… The monarchy started with my mother, who ruled fairly,” Jun sighed, “Bht peace and stability and safety has never really been my best friend. I want to create something, do something. My people, while wonderful, are simple and make simple lives. There are rarely domestic disputes, and when they are, they are aggravatingly petty. There is no real conflict in this world, and I can’t stand it. That’s why I let my sister become the Queen. She has the right mind for it,”

“A simple mind?” He asked and she bust out laughing. He smiled at this, “Is that not what you meant?”

“No, but it's true,” she grinned, “My sister often only looks at what is happening here and now, and never what is ahead.”

“Sounds like the opposite of someone I know,”

“I struggle too much with worrying about both, if I'm being totally honest,”

“I can see that, why else would a person bring a sword along on a casual outing?”

“Hey! My sword goes where I go,” she said and he raised an eyebrow, “It's the one thing people never expect me to use, so I use it when needed… which is often,”

“So you are skilled with a sword?”

“I would say so,” she smiled a little, “but I'd be willing to test my luck on you,”

“Perhaps another time,” He said, and then went quiet. 

“I'll hold you to it,” she said amusedly.

She led the way through the city, sending quick, furtive glances at her counterpart, sizing him up. He was tall, and stoic, and from the little conversation she'd had with him, quite educated. He had an almost regal air about him, and he dressed like, well, like he was in a high position of power. All black robes, with black gloves. He was dark, mysterious, and something about him worried Jun. His eyes seemed full of conflict, as if there was something that troubled him. As she looked closer she noticed the telltale signs she herself often exhibited; dark circles from lack of sleep, fists clenched just a little too tight, stiffness in posture. It hit her. He was under extreme duress. While Jun knew next to nothing about this Kylo Ren, she sympathized with him, and knew there was something that bothered him. 

“You're staring” He murmured and she went red, “Are you still thinking of fighting me?”

“Maybe,” she said dismissively 

“In the recreational sense, I hope”

“And why should I be deterred from otherwise?”

“Because i would easily defeat you,” Kylos felt a mix of irritation and amusement at his banter with the girl. 

“I doubt that,” Jun said, trying to maintain her cool.

“Why is that?”

“I’ve spent years in training, and enough time studying foreign invaders to know how to handle myself against any opponent, any weapon,”

“Even a lightsaber?” He raised an eyebrow and she turned to him, eyes wide.

“A lightsaber? Really? Ooh! You have one? Let me see! I’ve been studying them for years and trying hard to construct one!” Her excitement was akin to that of a child’s.

“Not here, but when we return-”

“Fine, then can I show you what I’ve been working on?” She asked impatiently. Kylo began to realise his first impression of her was wrong.

“You’ve piqued my interest,” he said calmly, and she grinned. Upon first glance one could forget the girl was but 17, still young and wholly untainted by the world Kylo was about to bring her into. He felt a pang of guilt as they walked briskly back to the palace. She turned off a road before the entrance and he followed her, genuinely curious at this point. She came to stop before a green-domed house. She knocked twice, paused, knocked once more, paused again, and knocked twice more. The door opened to reveal a frizzy haired girl with deep blue skin. 

“Oh hey, JJ!” She smiled and stepped away then paused and blushed as she caught sight of Kylo, She pulled Jun aside. “You brought a guest?”

“Yes, he has a lightsaber! He’s-” Jun paused, her dark grey eyes darting over to Kylo, who had tensed.  _ Ambassador _ he mouthed, but somehow Jun heard it in her mind. He turned away and for a moment, Jun was transfixed by the way the warm sunlight outlined his frame. 

“Jun?”

“Oh uh sorry it’s rather complicated, but the best way to describe it is ambassador. He knows something about my abilities, Mika, he can  _ help _ me.”

“You sound like you’re convincing yourself, JJ,”

“Well,” She sighed, looking at him, “there were some initial… doubts, but I’ve decided to overlook them in favour of optimism,”

“You really must be desperate, JJ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not one for optimism especially since I can tell you don’t trust him. That aside, he’s here for  _ you _ ?”

“Now what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“I mean, he’s rather handsome!” Mika said and both Jun started to blush slightly, “Are you sure you don’t have an ulterior motive?” mika smiled mischievously,

“No! Listen it’s not like that, I-”

“As much as I would like to sit here in silence for longer, the sun is going down soon and we must leave at sundown if we are to make it to the main ship before our appointment with the Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, turning from where he had been staring out the window.

“Oh, my bad,” Mika smiled and Kylo turned, gesturing for Jun to lead the way. Jun nodded and fought a blush as Mika sent her a wink.

“Come on,” Jun muttered, brushing her hair out of her eyes and started up a spiral metal staircase. Kylo followed behind her, watching closely and finally taking the moment to put the mental analysis he’d been making together.

She was far from short but not tall, and rather basic in her appearance, save for the shock of blood red hair upon her head. Her hair was long, and pulled back in a simple braid that ended just below her waist. Her eyes were the purple grey of the sky before it rained, framed with dark lashes and dark circles underneath from stress. They seemed to get lighter- the iris, not the circles- when she talked about something she was passionate about, bordering on a lavender. She walked with a steady stride and confident posture, but her eyes betrayed her. She was anxious, nervous, and seemed to lack purpose. There was something about her that unnerved him, whether it was the way that she arrogantly stated she could beat him, or the way she’d smiled when he revealed he owned a lightsaber.

But most of all, it was the way he saw himself reflected in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW  
> That was...  
> REALLY FUN TO WRITE  
> Thank you!  
> See you next chapter (which will be in about a week+ as i struggled to write this in a timely manner so i may take a while but hey i have a three day weekend so maybe not!)


	3. Part II- Battles Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun brings the newcomer to her workshop, and shares a little bit of her history with him. also, TW// Panic attack, battle

“And here we are,” Jun pushed a curtain aside at the top of the staircase, and allowed kylo to enter. The dome had been painted in a million brilliant colours, and was covered in a mural depicting the sunrise of Naboo. The walls were covered in sketches and notes depicting light sabers and jedi masters and quotes from what seemed to be jedi texts.

“You weren’t kidding,” he muttered, fingers tracing the outline of a detailed sketch of Darth vader

“Yeah my sister doesn’t understand why,” Jun said sheepishly, “why I care so much about jedi history and the stories of luke skywalker,”

“It’s something you are very invested in,” he stated, turning to look at her, “why?”

“I don’t remember much at all about my father-he died when I was about 7- but what I do remember is stories he told us from when he served in the rebel alliance, which is how he met my mother. He told us stories of jedi, lightsabers, daring princesses, wookies and smugglers,” Kylo tensed slightly at this but she was too enthused to notice, “And once he realised how much it meant to me he searched for books on the way of the jedi, on the force, and i’ve learned all i can since,” Jun smiled and pulled out a box, “He tried to build me a lightsaber, but we never could complete it… I’ve spent years trying to but I could never find a Kyber crystal, and after my mother died, I decided to put it aside to focus on keeping my sister safe,”

“Can I see it? You’ve gained my curiosity now,” he said, stepping closer to her and she opened the box. Inside sat a nearly fully constructed lightsaber. Kylo lifted it out, testing its weight, investigating it. He opened a chamber on the side to reveal an empty capsule where the heart of the lightsaber, the source of its power, a kyber crystal, would normally rest.

“I had planned to eventually make my way to the trench of Ilum, to retrieve a kyber crystal since I couldn’t find one in the markets, but life has gotten in the way,” Jun chuckled.

“Bring it with you,” Kylo said after a moment of heavy silence, “I’ll see what I can do,”

“What?”

“An apprentice must have a lightsaber, correct?”

“I- Dank Farrik you’re not kidding are you?” Kylo looked startled by this outburst.

“I don’t see why I would be?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Because you show up here, claiming to be an ambassador for the first order- who are really really sketchy and i’ve only heard stories of them, then I get this feeling- and I’m usually right with my feelings- that you’re going to kidnap my sister and possibly myself if one of us doesn’t go along so I agree because my sister could be in danger. Then you tell me you have a lightsaber, and when I tell you about my lab, and my interests you show  sincere curiosity. and now you’re telling me to bring my lightsaber that I’ve been working on for almost 10 years now?”

“Yes?”

“Listen Ren, I don’t know what game you’re playing, but i don’t like it,”

“Why do you assume that I’m manipulating you?” he asked.

“Because I know nothing about you, yet somehow you're here in my safe space- not even my sister knows about this, and I’m so confused as to why I’m doing this. Why do I trust you? Why are you here? Why did you want to kidnap me or my sister? Who the heck is the Supreme Leader? What if you’re not here to help me and just let a terrorist into my city? Into my safe space? The one space I go- not even my sister knows about here! What if this was all a distraction to remove the queen's most loyal guard to make an attack on her? What if I’ve completely messed up? Why is my breathing so shallow?”

“Stop,” Kylo spoke steadily, albeit a little sternly. His arms were crossed and she looked up at him, breathing heavily. “You’re spiralling,” he pointed to a chair, “Sit. Breathe. Once in. There you go, once out. The Supreme leader is the leader of the First Order. The First order is attempting to bring peace and unity to places like the outer rim. Keep breathing,” she couldn’t tell if he was irritated or just acting as he had the rest of his time here, “I’m showing curiosity because very few people know of the Jedi, let alone study them. And you trust me because I am being sincere with you, I would assume. Also I have knowledge on a topic you are passionate about and I suspect you would like us to be acquaintances,” he paused, ticking off on his fingers and mouthing her questions subtly to himself, “I would not have liked to kidnap anyone but it was direct orders that you are brought in. This alliance is crucial to the rise of the First order, and you could become dangerous to those around you if not trained properly,” He seemed to go over her panic again in his head and she cringed, “I think that’s all you asked,”

“Sorry,” she sighed, “I- this is all just super odd,”

“I think we should go back to the palace. Bring the saber. I’ll wait outside while you say your goodbyes.”

“Thanks,” Jun said, picking up the saber, and the pouch she had sewn for it when she was 12. Kylo turned to look at a drawing of something labelled the darksaber. She put it on, and began to go downstairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Kylo turned to pull the darth vader drawing from the wall, but it was gone. He opted for the darksaber, pulling down her notes as well. He hoped it would prove useful in the future, and followed her out.

“This house is going to be awfully quiet without you,” Mika sighed, hugging her friend once more. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I need to do this. I need to know the truth about what I am, what I can do,” Jun’s eyes were a clear, icy grey, and Mika knew she was sincere.

“You’re my favourite visitor and you can do amazing things,” Mika smiled and hugged her again, “And I’m going to miss you,” she whispered the next part quietly, “I don’t trust him, JJ please be careful,”

“I will, I promise,” Jun whispered back and then stepped outside.  I‘m not sure i trust him either, she thought to herself. 

“She lives alone?”

“Yes, but she’ll be fine,”

“She doesn’t seem much older than 12,”

“She’s actually 98, she just ages differently than us. Different species age differently”

“How old are you?”

“17?”

“You look much older,” Kylo said somewhere between muttering and speaking.

“Oh uh thank you,” Jun said quietly, “We’re here, i- uh the droid should be able to bring my stuff to the ship-”

“Only if you have a personal droid, otherwise i’ll call one of my st- uh handymen and tell them to send a droid,”

“Oh, I have one of my own, he won’t be able to carry much,” she smiled, “he’s tiny. I can still bring him though?

“If you wish,” he replied and she thanked him

“I’ll be back,” she said, turning away, red brain falling off her shoulder to swing behind her like a long pendulum.

“I’ll be waiting,” Kylo nodded and she re-entered the palace. As she entered the throne room, Kelosai stood.

“Jun! It’s nearly sundown, I-” her sister looked torn, face distraught under the ornamental makeup, “Are you really going with him?”

“I think this could benefit us, Your Majesty,” Jun said, blinking in surprise at the sincerity behind her sister’s words.

“Jun, for once, drop the formalities. We’re sisters.”

“Yes, but you are also the queen, and I don’t want you to give me special treatment,” Jun said, “I have worked so hard to get here and already enough people hate me, without you acting unprofessional in a professional setting.”

“You’ve worked for little,” Kelosai muttered, “I gave you everything,”

“What?” Jun asked.

“I gave you  everything!  “ Her sister proclaimed angrily, “You think you did this on your own? No, Mom knew you’d want to leave as soon as the opportunity presented itself.” she sighed, “ So I did what I had to do to keep you here,”

“Mom put you up to this?” Jun backed away slightly, “You  let me get this far?”

“Well, she just- she recommended it, but ”

“I can’t believe you,” Jun said “Droid! Bring my stuff, I’m leaving,” the droid from earlier clattered in, and handed her her bag.

“Where’s the droid from my ship?”

“I’m sure-” her sister started

“I didn’t ask you, Ambrosia,” she spat out her sister’s first name like it was poisonous.

“I thought- I’m your queen!” Kelosai called indignantly.

“Well you wanted me to drop the formalities, so I’m dropping them! Hey you,” the protocol droid that had given her her bag turned to her, “get me my BB unit and have it meet me outside,” the droid nodded and Jun turned away. As she stalked out of the palace, ignoring her sister’s calls, a small ball shaped droid rolled to keep pace with her. It beeped twice.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it,” she muttered and stepped into the light of the setting sun. Kylo turned to look at her and then at the small purple-painted droid beside her, “Let’s go,” she said shortly and gestured for him to lead the way. The pair walked in a stifling silence. Part of Kylo wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he didn’t really know if that was the appropriate move in this situation. After a few more minutes of awkward, angry quiet he asked her, against his better judgement.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was quiet, sincere against the roar of blood in her ears.

“How would you feel if you got told your entire life- your purpose, everything you’ve worked for, was just a lie?” she said, fists clenched, face red. She was tackled with a barrage of emotion. A barrage of uselessness.

“I would be upset,” he said, and then the silence weighed down on them again, “Are you-” he wanted to say okay, but chose the safer route, “going to introduce us?” he asked and she blinked in surprise.

“Oh- uh, Kylo Ren,” she gestured to him, then to the robot, “BB-13,” The droid chirped twice and she laughed, “he says it’s a pleasure to meet you, and to just call him 13”

“Pleasure to meet you as well,” Kylo ren said, “So this is your personal droid?” he prodded, “He’s a lot smaller than traditional BB units,”

“It was the droid for my- well, my father’s ship,” she shrugged, “After my father died, he left me his ship, and 13. He’s a smart droid, albeit snarky and even annoying,” to 13, “No offense,” then back to Ren, “But he’s been my companion for a decade and a damn good droid. He’s back loaded most of my digital preferences, but I myself prefer paper, as it is reliable,” they turned around a wall and spotted the ship, a large, black cargo transport. 

“We’re here,” Kylo said. The door hissed, lowered, and then two white stormtroopers were revealed. Jun’s eyes widened and she jumped back, sword drawn. The silvery steel glinted in the setting sun.

“Get to cover, Ren!” she barked and yanked him back behind the cover of the wall. His eyes darted between the troopers and the stony girl beside him and he realised she thought they were the enemy. He realized they thought the same of her.

“She has a weapon!” one of the troopers, a female, declared and her counterpart agreed.

“Fire!” the second trooper shouted.

“Damn,” Kylo hissed under his breath as blaster fire came towards them. His hand shot to his belt, closed around his saber but Jun was already on it. She dropped her bag on 13 and leapt into battle, twirling and deflecting the fire gracefully. He watched a different emotion come across her face as his hand drifted away from his weapon. She was determined and calm, like a strong, silent river, compared to the rushing waterfall of anger from moments before. He was impressed to see such agility from a member of the royal family and he remembered what she’d said earlier about training in combat, avoiding the political and royal side of her role as daughter of the queen. While she probably had never learned ballroom etiquette, she’d learned a different type of dance, combat. Her movements were captivatingly elegant as she turned and ducked, holding her sword steady and true. Her fighting was strangely, and oxymoronically, pacifistic; each deflected bolt missed her attackers and their ship on purpose.

“Cease your fire,” she shouted as Kylo watched, “I don’t wish to hurt you!” The idiotic troopers refused to listen and actually called to their companions in the ship to assist. It irked her, surely, but seemed to provide no challenge. Finally she looked to her companion, “Are you going to sit there and look pretty or are you going to help?” Baffled by her bold remarks, he stepped forward and joined in the battle as she tossed him a blaster. 

“If you can cover me, I can neutralize them,” He said, shouting over the blaster fire. She nodded and tightened her grip on the hilt, going onto the offensive. Steely determination lit up her face, alongside the red glow of the blaster fire and her eyes shone brightly. 

“Go!” she declared, aiming her deflection for their weapons now, and hitting one. They began to focus their fire on her, seeing the threat she was, and this provided Kylo with the cover he needed to advance and enter close-range combat. Realization quickly dawned on the troopers as he drew his saber. They’d been attacking him the whole time, but now it was too late for ceasefire or apologies. Slowly, she too advanced, a focused expression on her face. He worked with quick, decisive strokes, and within minutes of him reaching the troopers, they were all dead.

“Clear!” He called back to the slightly shocked Jun. 13 followed behind her, rolling along and toting her bag upon his head. 

“I didn’t mean for you to slaughter them,” Jun remarked under her breath and boarded the ship alongside him. “Thank you,” she said to the droid, who beeped happily as she picked up her bag.

“Such a shame,” he remarked, “while expendable, it’s not always in the best interest for them to die,” 

“What?” she asked and he sighed, pressing a button and no doubt contacting the pilots

“Begin departure, casualties are 6 troopers,” he paused, surveying the damage, “And a technician,” 

“Roger that, sir,” the pilot replied and the door closed. Jun’s face was painted with confusion, and she gaped at him. He opened a compartment and removed a black metal helmet.

“Ren I’d very much like an explanation,” Jun finally said, crossing her arms. He turned to her and tucked the helmet under his arm.

“Those stormtroopers were part of the crew of this ship,” he said after a heavy pause.

“So you’re what? Some Imperial Loyalist?” She asked, eyes darting to the door and no doubt imagining a route of escape.

“No, that’s where you’re wrong,” Kylo said, “Remember that the clones belonged to the old republic before they belonged to the empire,”

“And now they belong to you?”she asked skeptically

“Moreso their armour and their uniforms, but yes,” Kylo replied, coming to sit beside her as the engines started up.

Or tried to. They kind of just spluttered and then cut out. Kylo stood up.

“Uh oh,” Jun muttered as he returned to the control panel.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, it seems as though there was some sort of malfunction, sir,” the pilot said nervously.

“Get the technician on it,” Kylo replied and Jun winced.

“Uh, excuse me?” she asked and he turned to her, “we may or may not have kind of-” she said sheepishly, “killed the technician?”

“I see,” Kylo said and paused.

“Can I be of help?” Jun asked, “13 and I worked a lot on my dad’s ship together,”

“You know a lot about a lot of things for a guard,” Ky remarked

“Before I was a guard, I was a member of the royal family, and a daughter of a Rebel Alliance fighter,” she stood, setting her bag down.

“Was?” he asked as she walked to the panel in the wall adjacent to the engine. 

“My sister and I may or may not have parted on…” she sighed as the panel swung open, “Less than good terms,”

“You stormed out?” he asked.

“I stormed out,” she agreed reluctantly. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as she scanned the wiring inside of the panel.

“You’re better off without her, then,” he said decisively as she sighed and pulled out another wire. She stuck her head in and rustled around a bit, tossing out seemingly random wires and pieces of scrap.

“Why do you say that?” she reached for a pair of pliers. She extended them and pinched something deep inside the panel. Tugging once, then twice, she yanked out a long black piece of charred metal, “Well now that’s just extra,” she muttered and tossed it aside.

“Because family makes you weak,” he said, and she tugged on a wire.

“Is that-” she grunted as she braced her foot against the wall and pulled again, “Is that so?” he watched as the cord gave way and she tumbled backwards. She yelped loudly in surprise as she lost her footing. Instinctively, Kylo’s hand shot out and she stopped mid-air. Gently, she was lowered to the ground.

“Careful,” Was all he said as the lights flickered once. She stood back up and yanked on the other end of the wire, tugging it free with ease. She hummed in approval and closed the panel again. She walked over to the control panel and contacted the pilot, face marked with grease.

“Alright, give it a go,” she said and then smiled as the engine powered up.

“Okay, we’re beginning liftoff,” the pilot said as Jun returned to sit.

“What did you do?” Kylo asked after a moment.

“Your ship had a bunch of extra bits and bobs that may let it work better or go undetected or something, but in the end it puts too much stress on the power converters and generator,” she started in on a lengthy explanation about how much power is pulled from the power generators and something about the conversion process for shield generators as their ship moved towards the star destroyer lying just out of orbit of naboo. Once on board, the ship entered lightspeed, bringing them to the main base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how it's been so long. I'm so sorry I've been gone. I've been busy writing thing for youuuuu  
> really tho! I'm so sorry!   
> I'd promise a new schedule but I can't!  
> Just keep your notifs on i guess!  
> Love you all my precious emos!


End file.
